Before Death Awaits
by PeetaLover1116
Summary: This Pre-Hunger Games story is from Peeta's POV. It is how he comes to know Katniss with out saying a word to her and his fond childhood memories!
1. We speak for the first time

I sit and stare and hope one day she will fly into my arms begging for my hand in marriage. The girl from the Seam with gorgeous silver eyes I've never seen before and brown hair that's always in one braid. I picture her in a white dress walking out the Justice Building and into my arms. I picture the I do's and the kiss that confirms everything I've been waiting for, her to be mine. I hear a loud clash and snap back into reality, I run inside curious on what that disrupting sound was, to just notice that my brother dropped a pan in our family bakery. "Startled Peeta?" Of course I was startled why would my brother even ask that?

I nod my head and walk back out to process that everything that just happened was in my head. That thought brings on a frown and when I see Katniss with Gale I close my eyes and hold back the pain escaping the mask I wear. I should most definitely be used to this, every Sunday Katniss and Gale go on a hunting trip outside of the electric fence that hasn't been on in years. She always brings my dad squirrels in exchange for bread. It scares me how extremely close they are. They grew up in the Seam together and united to provide for their families after their dads died in the mine explosion.

I run inside the bakery and knead some dough hoping she didn't notice me cautiously watching them walk into town I take a deep breath as I hear the bell to the bakery door go off its Katniss and... wait what! It is just Katniss, no Gale, no interruption I take a deep breath and when I notice my dad went to buy more flower and my brothers obviously aren't going to help her I make my way over to the counter. I keep my head down and avoid eye contact with her gorgeous eyes.

"I assume your here to trade?" Wow! What where you thinking that came off so rude! Great I finally get to talk to her and sound like a complete jerk!

"Yes, Is here?"

"No, but I'll make the trade." I still refuse to make eye contact I'm sure she's waiting for.

"Um.. OK." She sounds hesitant about this and it make me feel kind of down and untrustworthy but I brush it off.

I count her squirrels and go back to get a couple loafs of bread. "Would you please look up?" She sounds demanding so I do but slowly, what seems like an eternity later I met her Seam eyes the gorgeous color of grey they are take my breath away. We stare into each other eyes for many seconds and finally I have to look away.

"Thanks for the trade." She nods her head and walks out the door my heart races and I can hear it in my ears then I notice she meets Gale and he must have said something to tick her off because she screamed and yelled and he returned the favor, then she ran off. I hate seeing sadness form in her eyes!

I was walking past the electric fence delivering some bread somebody requested, when I heard it. The most beautiful voice in the world.

_"Deep in the meadow, under the willow_  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_  
_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away_  
_Cloak of leaves, a moon beam ray_  
_Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_  
_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_  
_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true_  
_Here is the place where I love you."_

That's were I remember the first day of school I saw Katniss, my dad pointed her out and said "See that girl right there I wanted to marry her mother."

I noticed her eyes from a mile away and I saw her hair was always in two braids instead of one, even at the age of five I knew I was in love! In class the teacher asked if anybody knew the valley song and her hand shot up like a rocket! She stood up in front of the whole class and sang her heart out and I noticed the mockingjays fell silent. I look over to find her looking at me intently, why was she staring at me and then I noticed I was staring at her. Her face turned red and she ran into the woods.

At night the song played over and over in my head, in Katniss's voice of course I couldn't have it any other way. I dream of her covered in blood surrounded by the Careers, I scream and run and fight but can't save the precious girl from the Seam. I let her slip right out of my fingers again. Again...


	2. The fight and the memories

I wake up with my oldest brother Robert shaking me. Robert has the same blue eyes and curly blonde hair as I do; my other older brother Rye has brown hair and green eyes like my mother. Rye is like my mother all the way around. He has a cold heart but is affectionate in a way. Robert and I are like my father we are true and whole hearted, we have feelings and know not to abuse them. I look up at Robert I can see the crease form on his forehead and his eyes are filled with worry. I give him a questioning look until I realize there's sweat running down my face, my eyes formed with newly formed tears and my throat hurts like you wouldn't believe. I must've woke him up with my screaming.

I finish explaining my nightmare about the girl from the Seam and how the Careers got to her and there was no way I could save her. Just explaining it make my eyes burn with tears just one week till the Reaping. She'll be safe and I'll be safe and after the reaping I'll confess my feelings to her. About how I've loved her since I was five years old and saw her in the red plaid dress with her hair in two braids instead on one. Oh, what a weight would be lifted off my shoulders and hopefully, just hopefully she feels the same, but I doubt that. Why would such a perfect girl like Katniss fall for an imperfect guy like me? The scars on my hands from the bread oven are just an example. Yes, I may be strong but my messy hair and my ugly blue eyes are just a few more things about me that disgust even myself.

WACK! I turn around to see my brother Rye smack me in the back of the head. Leave it up to Rye or my mother to whip me in to shape.

I start work early 7:00 on the dot, my mom told me I'd be working till about eight tonight. We have to prepare bread and cakes before the reaping. The people who don't have their children snatched away from them celebrate with one of our decorated cakes or our fresh, hot, steamy bread. Wow! Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. I remember poor Gary and Flora Gerbing, their son had just turned twelve, and his birthday was the day of the reaping. They had bought a cake ahead of time planning to celebrate his birthday after the reaping. His parents even bought him a new bike, which was a capitol specialty thy must have saved up for years for. He was horrified as was everyone else. I see Effie Trinket with her blue wig and green attire with her normal white makeup and teal eye shadow and matching lipstick, leave it to Effie to have the weirdest outfits. Apparently to the capitol she had one of the best styles, people actually tried to model her look!

"Ladies first!" She rolls her hand in the girls bowl and pulls out a slip of paper, somebody life was going to be taken away in three, two, and one.

"Violet Alberry" A teenaged girl probably fifteen walked up. She had black hair that resembled the night sky, dark green eyes that where filled with horror and she was thin, unremarkably thin, and unnatural actually. I was so distracted examining Violet I forgot about the boys.

"George Gerbing" Oh no, not him please don't be him! Then I see the red haired brown eyed boy, the red hair from his mother and the dark brown eyes from his father. He was young but you could see his body was like his fathers, strong. He had a round face like his father but his features he got from his mother, the small nose, the big round flashy like eyes, and his small pink lips. What a perfect boy, what a life gone to waste! After the reaping his parents went into denial, watched the games and cheered like their son wasn't in them. Until he died. He set a fire and he attracted the careers. He died a slow death and painful it was. His parents got depressed, then went crazy and now they never come out of the house. Poor family.

I hear a knock on the back door and figure it's the hunters; they only use the back door unless it's during the day. It's Gale? What about Katniss? Then it hits me like my brother hits me in the back in the head the fight! What did her do to her? He obviously hurt her bad but why? They are supposed to be best friends! I can feel my blood boil.

"What did you do to her?" I ask well somewhat yelled. The look he gave me was priceless he was knowing but confused, angry but calm, he knew what I meant.

"Why do you want to know? All you are is a nosey merchant boy who has no idea what the real world is! You get all the food you want and everything you need. You wouldn't last a day in the Seam without crumbling to pieces." So that's what was really on his mind but I still don't know what happened to Katniss but who cares now, I mean I still do but I can't believe he just said that! I don't get what I want! I live off of stale bread and hunters' meat! All the Seam kids think of us like we all think of the capitol. But we don't have all we need we barely get by.

"What do you know about me and my family? I might be a merchant but I still don't live "the good life", I live off the stale bread left over and hunters' meat. We are NOT like the capitol and if that's what you assume you're wrong! Now what did you do to Katniss!"

My heart was pounding so hard I could hear it in my ears. His eyes filled with anger, his nostrils flaring and his fist clenched was just a sign that he was also hurt by what happened.

"Nothing that concerns you Merchant Brat!" That was it the last line, I tried to be rational but he didn't! He assumes I'm some spoiled capitol-like child who lives like royalty, well I'm not and I will not take it any longer! Before I knew it I punched him in his face just missing his jaw bone. I give him credit for a Seam boy he is strong. His jaw hurt my hand a little but not enough to stop what I started. He reached up and tried to hit my left side of my face and I ducked just missed but then he went for my right and that's when he got me right in the temple. My vision went blurry for a minute but then I remember what I was doing. Before I knew it I was on top of Gale throwing punches every chance I got until I heard the unmistakable voice of the girl with the braid.

"STOP! STOP! What are you two doing?!" She pulled us apart and I could see the confusion in her usually emotion less face. But I can always see emotion through her walls she puts up. She refuses to let anyone in but Gale, His family and her own.

"What did he do to you?" I finally ask after a couple moments of unbearable silence. She looks me dead in the eyes; I can tell she's examining me which make me feel self-cautious. Then it hits me, I remember one night it was rainy and around summer time. It was after Katniss's dad had died in the mining explosion. My mom was yelling and I heard a thump, then a seen it Katniss was standing outside behind a tree she had just come from the dumpster. I was baking bread and lowered the two loaves into the fire to burn not all of it but just the edges. My mom saw the burned bread and slapped me across the face. She told me to feed it to the pigs. I tore off some and threw it to the pigs until my mom was out of sight then I threw it to Katniss. I ran inside hoping my mom didn't see, luckily she didn't.

"Nothing its fine, I promise." She and Gale then walked away. Her voice was cracked and her eyes filled with unshed tears. If only I could hold her and tell her it'll be alright. I just wish...


	3. The bond

I'm wide awake thinking about Katniss and Gale. All I can think of is him putting his nasty hands on that precious girl. What if he did? What if he still does? My mom hits me but I can deal with it, she's just a girl and he's a musculer man. I can handle my moms slaps she does it at least one a day. Yes, I know she sounds horrible but she wasn't always that way. On the first day of school she was happy and loving, she always no matter what had a smile on her face. Maybe, just maybe had she overheard my father telling me his highschool sweet-heart ran away and married a coal miner and well he had to settle for her. I gguess that would put me in a bad mood too, loving someone and marrying them thiinking it's true then finding out he only picked you because his love married a coal miner. I look at my clock midnight I need sleep I'll never want to get up in the morning! I look out my window and see the moonlight hitting the dew on the grass in the medow. The meadow is about 10 feet outside of the Seam, I discovered it while walking, trying to get away from my abusive mother. That day she was in a really bad mood and I just had to get away, where I was going well that was unknown. I had come across the meadow by accident, when I noticed it's beauty I sat there and just stared.

The figure walking outside snapped me back into reality, who was that. The only thing I could make out was the gender, a girl. Who was she? Her hair was down gently caressing her face and she walked in the semi windy night. She was about 5'7 and was thin, was she from the Seam? She had a bag on her shoulders it looked heavy, but not as heavy as the bag of flours I carry. As she got closer I could make out her face, her perfectly rounded but slim face, her big eyes and her perfectly shaped lips. I could now recognize her as Katniss. What was Katniss doing in the middle of the night roaming the town? I slowly tip-toed down stairs making sure I woke nobody up. I slipped out the back door, the one without the bell and searched for Katniss. I found her she was moving quickly towards an abandoned house in town, I went to chase her. I finally caught up with her and tapped her shoulder, she turned around startled and punched me in the stomach. Wow! That hurt!

"Peeta? What are you doing I could've hurt you? Why would you do that are you crazy? SNeaking up on a girl in the middle of the night!" She yelled at me now, I could see the anger in her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, I-I was j-just making sure y-you were OK." I managed to stutter out trying to catch my breath. She sighed staring at me intently.

"I'm fine Peeta, I was, um, just." She whispered those words she for some reason not telling me what she was doing. I was able to stand now and I looked at her, I could see the crease in her forehead, the worry in her eyes and I knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong Katniss? You can trust me, I promise I won't tell." I saw a single tear roll down her check and I gently wiped it off with my thumb. I then extended my arms out for her she ran into them and even though she didn't know me she trusted me with her an her problems. I felt great even though that was wrong considering the state she was in but I finally had her and I couldn't be happier but I held it in.

"Gale, Gale said he couldn't help me provide for my family and I anymore. I got worried and started to yell, he then got mad at me and, and..." She trailed off and what!

"What Katniss, what happened?"

"He, he hit me! I-I didn't know what to do, he has never acted this way! I thought I knew him! NOw I have to-to provide for my family on my own!" At this point she was hysterrical, how could he put his hands on her! I mean she's an emotional wreck! What is wrong with him, I knew there wasn't something right with him!

"Where did he hit you? I'll fix it, he won't be able to move after I'm doen with him!" I was yelling loudly but not at her, I was angry in general!

"No! Please don't Peeta! Peeta please don't! I'm begging you!" Her tears had slowed but her eyes are puffy and you can tell she's upset and hurt but she trusted me with her problems I can't betray her. I sighed, knowing I couldn't do a thing.

"OK, but if he ever lays his fingers on you again I'll handle him!" I could see she was considering what I had said. I couls also see she was tired and restless and hungry too. She nodded her head and started to walk away.

"Wait! Come inside I have extra bread you can have, it isn't the greatest but it's not stale." She stopped dead in her tracks and listened, she then turned around looking for emotion in my face, or honesty. I nodded to prove I was telling the truth and willing.

"OK" She said as calmly as possible but I could tell she was grateful. I walked her inside through the back and gave her two loafs of bread, she stared at them at first almost refusing.

"Take them, for me." She took the bread and said a silent thank you but I can tell what I just did meant more that a thank you to her but she stayed calm and modest. She exited and I wached her make her way to the Seam and walk into her house, hopefully going to bed.

I walked up stairs furious at what I just heard! He hit her, he hit her! I can't believe him, if I was in his position I would protect her with all my might! I would make sure she was fed and cared for even if I had to go without. Why would he do this to her, why? She was gorgeous and sweet even through her protective barrier. I may not know her well but I now her and Gale have been friends since she was twelve, the hunted together every Sunday, they would be seen in town together trading at The Hob. The Hob was a trade place, hunters and others traded there. It was illegal of course if anyone got caught they would get whipped at the best, death was a possibility. If Katniss and Gale got caught with their usual load they would be sentenced to certain death and what would Prim do without her sister there to provide for them? The thought of a nearly starving Prim was sick! She was a sweet little girl her and Katniss always looked at the cakes on display, I decorated them extra pretty just for Prim. I remember one time she looked at a cake I made that resembled the meadow. The bright green luscious feeling grass, the light pink flowers that formed in the spring, the small puddles that would form after a normal spring rain and a girl twirling in the grass. She resembled Katniss that's why I chose her. They loved the cake even Katniss loved it. I waved at them through the window, Prim smiled and waved Katniss just waved, and I wish she would smile more. Smile, that was nearly impossible for Katniss to do now. I slowly drift asleep.

That night I dreamt about Katniss and Prim dancing in the meadow, Katniss was smiling, Prim was the only person that could truthfully make her smile. They danced and danced then the dream took a dramatic turn! Katniss was in the Hunger Games; she was running and running but what from? A mutt! She was running from a mutt, a mutation of the capitol sent out to kill her slowly but surely. She turned shooting it with an arrow, right in the chest that should do it. I was wrong, the bear like creature stood up and ran, she ran to the cornucopia! The careers were there waiting for her, it was either the careers or the beast either way she was going to died right then and there. Before anything happened I woke up in terror, good thing that dream was over. I wiped the tears from my eyes and got dressed ready for a hard day, while holding a dark secret.


	4. The river of tears

I walk downstairs to hear my mom already yelling at my brother about bread. Great, she's in a bad mood and so am I. I got hardly any sleep last because of the information my brain withheld. I knew that Hawthorne was no good! He has a bad temper and probably did it before he could realize what he did but that's no excuse. Did he even say sorry? Does he even care is the bigger question. I can't believe that dirty, slimy, no good  
"PEETA!" My mom yelled from the kitchen. What did I do now?  
"Yes mother?" I asked cautiously hoping she wouldn't explode.  
"I saw you last night with that… that Seam brat! You stay away from her she isn't worth a penny! What am I going to get out of that? A squirrel at the best, what's wrong with you boy? Are you trying to make us starve or worse poverty ridden? Uh, I can't believe you!"  
Before I could get anything out in defense she slapped me, worse than slapped me hit me with a hot pan that just came out of the oven, that's going to leave a mark! I can feel the burning sensation starting to form on my cheek. Great, now everybody will know about my abusive mother! I can feel the blood boil inside my veins, anger forming from the inside out and my fist clenched so tight they were turning purple.  
"You know she is ten times better than you or any of those merchant girls! She may not have all the money in the world or live in a big house in town but she has more guts and personality than you've had in a lifetime!"  
Before I realized what I said my mom was in tears with either anger or the lack of satisfaction of her son, either way I knew it wasn't because she was upset with the insulting things I said, it was because she lost hope of me marring a rich merchant girl who had a rich merchant family for her satisfaction not mine. She looked at me disgusted with what I said and the way I defended that "Seam brat". Good, maybe now she'll leave me alone for a little while, one less pest to handle.  
I hear someone knock on the back door, please don't be Katniss! I slowly open the door hoping Katniss won't be there. I cross my fingers and open my eyes Gale! He has anger in his eyes, towards me I don't know but I do know he remembers our argument from last week. I just want to punch him in his no good face but I have to keep calm. "How many?" I ask him. He holds up his left hand and spreads his fingers apart, five. OK so one loaf of bread. "I'll be back." I go into the kitchen and get a loaf of bread in return with a good punch in the face. Good one Mellark should've seen that coming! "Look I know we had a fight but that's over now. It was nice doing business with you." I shut the door trying not to seem too concerned. I need a minute to gather my thoughts. Gale came to trade, I gave him bread and obviously mad he punched me in the face. I sit on a stool in the kitchen and before I could relax someone came barging through the door. It's Prim? The sweet little girl who always loves to look at my cakes. She has her hair in two braids instead of one, wow that's familiar.  
"Hi Prim, how are you today?" I ask in the kindest way even though I want to explode, not at her of course but because what just happened with Gale. She's been getting no sleep I can tell by the black circles under her eyes, something's bothering her. She looks like she's about to have a breakdown any second now.  
"There is something wrong with Katniss! She's upset, she won't get out of bed, she refuses to hunt and she needs somebody, someone who is kind and sweet and caring. She needs you, maybe you can help her!" The way she says that makes me uneasy, is Katniss depressed? The girl whose been raising Prim on her own since she was twelve depressed?  
"Prim look, she doesn't need me maybe she's just…"  
I then get interrupted by Prim "I know what happened the other night, she told me! She needs you Peeta, please! "Great, now she was begging and worse in tears, she really cares about Katniss. I don't know how to respond, how to I say no to Prim? Everybody loves Prim, I couldn't break her heart.  
"OK" I mumbled hoping she thought I'd said no and gone away but instead she jumped up and down in joy and waved me out the door, I slowly followed. We walked through the square, then town and finally we reached the meadow, so many memories at the meadow. Katniss's house was a few yards away from the meadow, must be nice to see such beauty every day. I saw her house it was made of wood and old-looking but it had a sense of warmth in it that was nearly impossible to find anywhere else. I opened the door and it creaked causing Katniss to rush out of the hammock she was laying in. She stopped in mid run and scanned me like I was some criminal in prison that didn't belong. It was odd, Katniss Everdeen examining me. I slowly shifted my weight to one side hoping she couldn't tell I was uncomfortable. She had black circles under her eyes worse than Prim's, she was in her pajamas; which was a pair of sweat pants and a lose T-Shirt, and her hair was loose and flowing. Her hair, her hair looked gorgeous. I just wanted to put my fingers through it and tell her it was OK but instead I just stood there. The silence was extremely uncomfortable, and then Prim finally spoke. "I'm going to fed Lady, Katniss I brought Peeta over here. You guys should talk, he's nice," And with that she left.  
"Hi Katniss, look if you want me to leave I will. Prim came over and asked me if I could come over and I couldn't say no to Prim." She looked up at me and just stared. After a couple of minutes of silence I decided I needed to leave. Katniss didn't want my company; she didn't even want Prims company and she loved Prim to death.  
"I'll see you later Katniss." I walk towards the door and reach fro the door knob. I can't believe I left so early! I didn't even try, what a shame.  
"Wait," She said it as quiet as a mouse, almost like a whisper. I turned around slowly just to make sure she was actually talking to me. I look into those dark grey eyes and search for truth or irritation. I found nothing. "Wanna go on a walk?" She asked ever so gently as if cautiously.  
"OK," I say ever so slowly but with a grin on my face. I hope she didn't notice the grin or I would've made a fool of myself! I let her walk out first and I follow, not knowing were we are going. I look at her, the way she stiffly walks, the way her hair blows freely in the wind and the way her eyes sparkle in the sunlight. I never realized how perfect she was. She and I arrive at the meadow, she looks over at me and it gives me this uneasy feeling like she knows I've been here. She looks at me expecting me to say something so I start.  
" Look, don't be upset, Katniss. I know this is hard but you can get through this. I know you can. Do it for Prim." She was looking down at the floor until I said Prim. Her eyes were teary and I knew this was going to be harder than I thought. Maybe I've said the wrong thing!  
"Katniss, you've been through worse and I know you can get through this." She looks at me and I've said too much, she wants an explanation. Although she already knows what I meant, I'm going to have to say it.  
"I remember it like it was yesterday, I mean how could I forget. You were starving! I was horrified! You were near death and had no food. Sure being a bakers son all I had was stale bread but I had something. I remember putting the bread in the fire on purpose and the slap I took to the face. I remember looking out for my mom to make sure she wouldn't catch me. I threw it and I knew I had helped you."  
"You saved me Peeta!" I was started and so was she. She looked as though she couldn't believe the words that just came out of her mouth. I looked at her tears rolled down her eyes, most likely from remembering what happened and her father.  
"I'm sorry." I could barely choke that out. I caused her so much pain and have only talked to her twice. What a great companion or emotional supporter, whatever I am, I'm bad at it!  
"Sorry! Peeta! You're sorry for saving my life? You can't be sorry for that, can you?"  
"No! No, Katniss. I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry for making you bring up so many bad memories and I'm sorry for coming here. Truly I am sorry." She looks calmer now almost as what I had said relieved her in a way. She might be relieved but I've never been more distressed. I want to run and walk away, never speak to her again, make her life better but that'd make me be a coward and she might need me.  
"Don't be sorry Peeta. You have been the only one, besides Prim, to actually talk to me and try to help me. I just don't know what to do anymore, Peeta!" Here come the water works again, poor Katniss! She's only a girl! She's just sixteen and she's been through what mos people don't until they're grown. She hugs herself, blocking herself from everybody trying to forget or hide.  
"It's OK, Katniss. I promise. Soon everything will be all better." She looks at me and runs into my arms. Honestly, I wasn't expecting that! I gently caress her hair as she sobs. I don't know what to do either but I'll make sure she'll be alright. After a while she looks up at me and she actually half smiles. I don't know if it's my imagination or it actually happened but it made me smile too, maybe a little too big.  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"Everything"


	5. Authors Note

*Authors Note*

I'm so sorry to all of my fans I have so far! Between school, after school activities like yearbook and being sick I've been short on time. I love writing and will try to write as soon as possible for you guys! Thank you so much for being with me and if you have any advice or ideas please feel free to PM me, might help get me started on my next chapter! Hopefully, I can talk to you soon!

PeetaLover1116 3


	6. Just a visit

I just stand there. Dazed, out of thoughts, and no way that my brain could convince me to move from this spot. She smiled at me, she actually smiled! I broke her, I broke Katniss Everdeen! I broke through her protective walls that block everyone out, even the people that love her dearly. I just look around and take in my surroundings, the sunset is blooming, the orange of it just dazes me, the wind blows softly and just moves my hair out of my face. This day, this wonderful day in fall I will remember. I will remember it as the day Katniss Everdeen thanked and smiled at me, with such genuine that my heart melted. I breathe in the cool air and realize I should be heading home. The last thing I want is for my mom to decide that today is a good day for a beating. I walk back home, quickly because my day went great I don't wan't my day to get ruined. I can still feel the pain from the last time my mom hit me. She hit me with a hot pan fresh out of the oven, I can still feel the burn stinging my body as it slammed against me, like a child touching a stove for the first time times ten.  
I am eventually standing outside my front door dreading the screams I'll face walking in. I'm fifteen minutes late, great! Last time my brother was fifteen minutes late he had purple bruises in every place possible, maybe my mom will be nice today. I laugh at my own thoughts. I walk in and everybody's at the dinner table as silent as usual, unless my mother is screaming. I look at my mother she is the only one who hasn't turned her head to stare at me. Even worse than I thought, she won't even look at me this can't be good!  
"In your room now! No dinner and I'll deal with you later!" I nod my head and shuffle upstairs. I should've seen it coming. I sit on my bed and shake my leg as I wait, who knows how long she'll keep me waiting, knowing my mother she won't even come and beat me in the morning. That wouldn't be surprising. I try to sleep but I can't knowing my mom could barge in at any minute. I decide to go and talk to her.  
"Mother?" She is sitting on our couch, hands in face and obviously frustrated.  
"What!" She spat. Her eyes are narrowed, her voice fierce, but she looks like she's in the middle of a mental breakdown.  
"About tonight -"  
"You better not have been with that poor, dirty, seam brat! I warned you!"  
"No mother!" I lied. "I had a delivery out in the Seam for some sort of celebration. How they could of afford that would've fooled me, if I didn't see it myself!" A pang of guilt swept through me, how could I say that! Of course, it had no meaning behind it but still that was cruel! My mother gave me a wicked grin. I could see her crooked, yellowed teeth, gray hairs escaped her hat, wrinkles covered her face and she had a wicked look placed impermanently in her eyes.  
"I'm glad you finally learned your lesson about those disgusting people, Peeta. They are no good for you! They only get you in trouble and no where in life! Not worst wasting time over! Now, because you learned a valuable lesson, I will excuse your absence. Just don't let it happen again!" She warned. I nod my head and walk back into my room, her words echoing in my head. "Disgusting people, not worst wasting time over, valuable lesson." I can't believe her! She treats human beings like scum because of the family they were born into! Katniss is sweet and kind, but my mother would never know what people in the Seam would be like. Sometimes, I swear her heart froze one day causing all sympathy, no humanity to escape her soul. My fist clenched with anger and my face red, I stood up and punched a hole in my wall. My dad walked in on the scene and gave me a look and a sad smile.  
"Sit, Peeta." He said as he sat on my bed and patted the spot next to him. My father had blonde hair with little gray ones just barely showing, he was strong and built even in his old age, he still had the softest blue eyes but his worry wrinkles that formed over years made me feel guilty for not being a better son. I always felt like I could do more but never did. I sat down next to him and he stared at me.  
"Now tell me son, what do you think about coal?"  
"Coal?" I repeat. "Coal, it's black and dark, dirty, and just ugly lumps of rock."  
"Ok, what does coal do?"  
"It ignites a flame."  
"What do you think about flame?"  
"Flame, it is beautiful. It is warmth, and pulls people towards it, together. Flame can make several people into one. But flame can cause much harm."  
"What do you do to keep it from causing harm?"  
"You contain it, not extinguish but contain."  
"So the beauty of it is always there." He explains. " So, remember son, good things can come out of the less beautiful things in life. Don't let your mom convince you any different." I nod. I just walked him walk out the door without a word left to say. My father always knew what to say. He was a man of wise words. Katniss was my coal and my fire and my father must've heard what I said about the people in the Seam. I thought about Katniss's mother a perfect example, she ran of with a coal miner for love not looks or wealth and I knew that when he sang even the birds stopped to listen and I knew just like Katniss's mother I was a goner. I fell asleep with my fathers words rumbling through my head and I knew I couldn't give up on Katniss even if I didn't have my moms approval.

I woke up to the sound of the birds singing a simple tune and the sun shining through my window, what a perfect day, too bad I had to spend it stuck in a bakery. I shuffle downstairs dreading today, I had five cakes for delivery by the end of the day, at least my brother Robert. I walk downstairs and walk in the kitchen, Robert is pacing back and forth like a madman.  
"What's wrong Robert?" I regret asking. He looks up at me and I can tell he is distressed.  
"I have a d-date." He stumbles on the word date and blushes quickly. "She's really pretty and this is my only chance but mom made me work today! Can you cover my shift today?" He looks at me with pleading eyes like some of the children that look at the cakes in the window and I reluctantly nod. He smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen and bolts out the door and now I am left alone.  
Hours have passed and I've finished three out of the fives cake due for tonight. I sigh and decide to take a short break. I walk out from the kitchen and glance outside my window, the street is empty and I feel like I'm wasting my time. As soon as I walk back into the kitchen I hear the bell on our door signaling that we have I visitor. I am truly shocked and I'm sure she can see that on my face. She stands before me wearing her dads old hunting jacket, boots, green pants and a plain black shirt, she shifts uncomfortably as I stand before her truly surprised.  
"Well, hello Katniss!" I greet her. I smile and she seems a little more comfortable and half smiles.  
"Hi Peeta just decided I'd stop by and say hi. It seemed pretty dead in here." She glances around the room then at me again. I feel like she's waiting for me to say something but I'm not sure what to say.  
"I was just making cakes want to see?" She nods her head and I lead her into the kitchen, she seems quite impressed with my work and freezes.  
"You made this?"  
"Uh... yeah" I smile sheepishly and I felt like a twelve year old with a crush again and I suddenly have a fascination with my feet.  
"It's beautiful, Peeta!" She exclaims I blush and she seems to notice because she does too. I laugh nervously and we sit in silence for a while before she speaks up.  
"Peeta..." she starts but her words trail off.  
"Yes Katniss?" I suddenly feel nervous and my palms start to sweat and I shift, I hope she doesn't notice.  
"Would you like to go hunting with me on Sunday?" She blurts out. She covers her mouth like she can't believe she said it, I can't believe she said it either. I can't respond it's like my tongue became paralyzed my brain unable to function. Finally, she gives up and get up to leave with a heavy sigh. I can't let her leave!  
"Katniss," she looks over her shoulder and raises her eyebrows waiting for a response. "Yes, I'll go with you on Sunday." Suddenly a smile gently tugs on her lips and she nods. "See you on Sunday, Peeta." Then she walks off and left me in shock. Finally, I get to spend time with Katniss Everdeen.  
I finish my other two cakes with ease, suddenly inspired and blissful. My brother, Robert walks through the door and I immanently rush to him.  
"Hey, Robert! Do you think that because I covered your shift today you could cover mine on Sunday. I-I'm going...out." He looks at me curiosity plastered all over his face but instead of giving me a hard time he nods and says, "Of course, lil bro!"  
He walks off with a smile and so do I, I can'y believe it in just two days I'll be in the forest, alone with Katniss Everdeen. My heart starts to beat faster and I smile until my cheeks hurt but then I realize something, did Katniss Everdeen just ask me out? No, Peeta! Stop acting crazy it was just a friendly gesture, right? It's not a date! Katnniss and I are just hunting together, she did that all the time with Gale and the had nothing but a friendship. It's not a date? Right! Right?


	7. Illness and Conversation

"Peeta?" That is the first thing I hear this morning, I don't know who it is or what they need but worry dances across their tongue. My eyes flutter open to see my father and his eyes are red and puffy, he is still in his pajamas and his hair is messed up. I shoot out of bed and stare at him; he just starts to cry uncontrollably, this can't be a good sign. He woke me up in the middle of the night, sobbing, but why? Before I think any further I run down stairs to find my brothers on the couch, head in hands, also sobbing, what am I missing out on? I run over to my brothers and they look up as they hear my loud footsteps hit the wooden floors and they look at each other and pat on a chair for me to sit on. I'm antsy, frightened, worried and have no clue what happened yet. My oldest brother Robert sighs and stares at me intensely, that's when I notice somebody is missing from all the commotion, my mother.

"What happened to Mom?" I ask my voice is shaky and my hands start to tremble. I know she can be a mean and wicked person but she's my mother and if something happened to her I don't know what I or my father would do. Rye starts to cry silently again and puts his head in his hands like before, now I know something has gone terribly wrong.

"What's wrong Robert, tell me!" I'm yelling not out of anger but fear, he seems to understand this and nods his head.

"Look Peeta..." He trailed off, choked, voice tight, tears slowly pooling up in his sky blue eyes. I can only think of one thing and of course it's the worst she's dead.

"Is she... is she... gone?" I barely manage to get those words out, he shakes his head and I sigh in relief, but what's wrong? I stare at him expectantly and he nods in understanding.

"She's, she's," he takes a deep breath and looks me dead in the eyes before he continues "she's sick Peeta." My whole world froze and my mind only filled with two words "she's sick." Sick, by sick he meant on death row, the grim reaper knocking on her door, she's leaving forever. My mother, she's an abusive woman who only cared about wealth but she brought me into this world, I can't forget that. She's not dead, not yet anyways, she still has a chance, we need a healer but whom? Who would heal such a vicious, venomous person willingly? I shake my head to clear my thoughts; first I have to see her.

"Where is she?" He looks up and you can see the tear tracks on his cheeks and his striking blue eyes were glistening, a sign that there were more tears to come. He points to a room across the hall, I slowly walk over and turn the door knob and there she is eyes closed and fragile. Her wrinkles are more visible and I notice how thin she has gotten, she's pale and her breathing is heavy. As I'm staring at my ill mother I'm slowly losing the once reassuring hope I had for her making it out of this illness alive. I think about the times when she was full of energy and a feisty fire that constantly pumped through her veins, now she lay before me weak and fragile. She might as well be dead, a cold corpse, lifeless, at least she wouldn't have to suffer through this mystery illness that leads her to a slow and weary death. I cry. I cry because I just can't do anything else, I can't cure her, I can't help her escape from death all I can do is cry and be there for her through her last moments.

After a few hours of on and off crying I decide to go to bed. I don't sleep even with the emotional drainage; I just can't sleep, not with the possibility of waking up and my mother being gone when I wake up. I sit there and think, second, I need a healer. Who would help her? She is cruel to everyone she knows and meets, why would they help her, would be the better question. Suddenly, an idea rushes in my brain causing me to pop out of bed. Katniss's mother is a healer. She'd help right? Even though she was going to marry my father but they went separate ways she'd help. I get dressed and rush out the door; Katniss should be awake by this time. I walk through town, it's a dark day filled with rain clouds and a dreary feeling washes over the town, this is no day to be happy. The harvest festival is in two days then five short horrifying days after that is the reaping. Were boys and girls ages 12-18 are entered for the Games. The Hunger Games are where 24 children, 2 from each of the districts (not the Capitol of course) fight to the death for the Capitols entertainment. They claim it's to keep the state of Panem under control because of the Dark Days, were the 13th district rebelled and the Capitol wiped them of the face of the Earth, just in the blink of an eye. The Hunger Games has lasted for 74 years now, everybody too afraid to try to stop it, just watching their children get slaughtered. I hate watching my father pace in the kitchen at two o' clock in the morning on reaping day worried that his children might get picked. My poor father what did he ever do to deserve a life like this.

Before I know it I'm at the meadow staring at its glory, the grass is blowing gently from the upcoming rain, the flowers still brightly shining from the dew and the sun, the light that illuminates the world below it; it makes me want to smile until I remember why I'm here. I walk over to Katniss's house and knock on the door she answers and her eyes widen when she sees me. She wearing sweat pants and a forest green T-shirt. I smiles a little then frowns when she sees the worry on my face.

"Come in." She walks in and stands in the middle of the room. She crosses her arms and just stares at me waiting for discussion. I see Prim outside feeding Lady while Buttercup paces at her feet, I smile at the innocent girl, she's twelve now, this innocent face is eligible for the reaping this year. I frown slightly then look over to Katniss who is still in the same position. I sigh then begin the conversation.

"`My mom is….sick. She needs help, a healer. But then I thought, who would heal her, she is mean to everybody she meets but then I thought that maybe, just maybe your mother could help. If you want we could pay you as much as we can afford at the moment. Please, can you help?" I blurt it all out, I didn't think about my words they just came out. I feel guilty for putting this on her but this was the only thing I could think of.

"Mom!" She yells from the living room her mom comes in, in a hurry and asks what's wrong. Katniss stares at me and the look she gives startles me, since when has Katniss been cruel to me? She just asked me to go hunting with her. I shrug it off and explain the story to Mrs. Everdeen. She nods and says that she'll help. A weight immediately lifts off my shoulders and I smile. I look over at Katniss and she still has that anger in her eyes, I decide to ask her if she wants to go on a walk.

"Uh, Hey Katniss. Do you want to go on a walk?" She stares at me suspiciously, it makes me uneasy but I stand my ground and at least try to look confident. Finally she nods and walks out the door leaving me trailing behind her. We walk in silence around the Seam and finally I break the tension.

"Are you okay, Katniss?" She glares at me but her eyes soften when she knows I mean it. She looks down at her feet and shakes her head, I thought so. "You want to talk about it?" I ask gently, she's like a ticking time bomb; I have to be careful with my words. She nods slowly and looks up at me.

"Gale tried talking to me." I nod. She purses her lips like she's thinking and continues. "He tried…uh... he tried to kiss me." My eyes widen slightly but not enough to be noticeable. I nod again for her to continue and she applies. "I punched him, he told me not to be that way but it was my only reaction. I don't want a relationship especially one with Gale. Yes, he's strong and can hunt but he's my best friend, nothing more, he's helped me through a lot. I'm able to tell him things without it being awkward and I like it that way!" She pauses and she bites her bottom lip, she thinks she's said too much but I don't mind I like to listen to her and help her, she makes me forget.

"I see did you talk about anything else? I think you should try to be his friend Katniss. He's been there for you for a long time. You should just explain to him that you don't want a relationship, with anybody not just him. Maybe, you could work it out you can't just give up." She looks surprised, I don't know why, my father always said I was good with words, maybe that's it. She nods and we walk for a little while more in a comfortable silence. We reach the meadow and sit down together and listen to the wind howl. It's soothing, the sun is setting and my favorite color of orange coats the sky and I smile.

"What is it?" She ask, she sounds so sweet, so relaxed.

"The sunset. It's my favorite color, the soft orange; it's not obnoxious but soft and calming. My father always told me that when the sun sets it's the sun reaching its love, the Earth. The rays are slowly reaching out to the Earth until finally, the reunite. It's beautiful, don't you think?" She nods and takes in the sunset, she to smiles a little.

"Your father's a wise man." She states, I nod in agreement. "My favorite color is green, like the forest. I could sit out in the forest all day and stare at the trees. It reminds me of my father, when he used to teach me how to hunt. He used to sing to me out there, when he sang even the birds stopped to listen. I remember he used to bring Prim and I out to the meadow, she was just so innocent, had no idea what the world really is, and it's nice to see somebody innocent. I couldn't be that sweet and kind. I cringe every time a patient comes in. I worry that one day they'll take her and her innocence away." She chokes out the last sentence and a single tear rolls down her cheeks. I scoot over and wipe off her single tear off her cheek.

"It's okay nothing will happen to Prim. She's only had her name in once, right?" She nods. "See, it'll be okay, the odds are most defiantly in her favor." She relaxes a little and sighs. "It's going to be okay Kat."

"What you'd call me?" She asks it wasn't rude but demanding. "Kat, it that okay?" She thinks for a moment before she nods and I relax a little.

"How's your mother, Peeta?" I sigh but I have to tell her she tells me her problems. "All I know is that she is terribly ill. She's thin and breathing heavily, she already looks…dead. Part of me wishes she was, so she wouldn't have to suffer. I know she may be abusive but she's my mother and I love her. I honestly already think she's a goner but I want her to live a good last days. That's why I asked your mom to help." She nods and we sit there in silence with her lying in my arms. When it gets dark we decide it's time to go home. I drop her off but before I go she leans up and whispers in my ear "It'll be okay, Peeta. My mom will help her all she can. I'll see you tomorrow?" I nod and she gives me a short hug and slightly smiles before she walks in her house. I walk home smiling stupidly, forgetting my troubles for a day. I finally feel relaxed, thanks to Katniss Everdeen. She truly is my savior.


	8. Authors note 2

I'm so sorry guys! I feel like the worst author ever! I have a science project due next Monday and I had problems with it! So, I have to start over! Christmas break is soon so I WILL catch up, promise! As for now review and PM me I might incorporate your ideas into my story! Again, I'm so sorry! I've been an awful author but I promise I'll catch up!

~Kylee


End file.
